


TWD: Interviews of the Scumbags

by HinaSaku



Category: Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Question and Anwsers, Questions, Violence, jumping the shark, takeover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSaku/pseuds/HinaSaku
Summary: This is a question and answer series featuring characters from the Walking Dead season 1 and 2. This is basically where you can ask any character you wish a question and you will receive your answers based on both my Scumbag series, my own scumbag playthrough, pairings, and other shenanigans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A finished fanfic that was posted on fanfiction.net. It was also supposed to based off of my Scumbag series on my fanfiction account, but dramatically went off that path to another.

**Q: Clementine, what would you do to Nick if he ever cheated on Sarah?**

**A:** Clementine smirked as she cracked her knuckles. "If that bastard ever broke her heart, let's just say a certain something would be broken…and when I say broken I mean that idiot's neck and dick."

"I don't think…"

"Shut up, Sarah."

**Q: Lee, who has the best booty out of all the females in your group?**

**A:** "Heh heh, well the answer's pretty obvious." Lee smirked. "It was Ka…I mean uh, next question."

"Lee, you better not have been about to say my wife's name." Kenny narrowed his eyes at the former teacher.

"Of course I wasn't, Kenny." said Lee in an innocent voice. "I had something in my throat."

"Yeah, my wife's fucking name!" he accused.

**Q: I really enjoyed your DBZ Kindergarten story. I noticed you mentioned that you were going to make one featuring the characters of the Walking Dead video game on your page. Are you still planning to release it anytime soon? Same with DBZ Kindergarten.**

**A:** Hopefully so. I've been working on the DBZ one for a while and I will have a chapter out hopefully soon. I don't know about the Walking Dead one. I'll definitely do it, but just not anytime soon.

**Q: Lee and Clementine- What do you think about the shit bird?**

**A:** "To be honest, I only kept him around because he looks like Shaggy…that and if the only way to escape a horde was to sacrifice someone, it would be him" shrugged Lee. "Otherwise I would have left him in the woods."

"No, Lee. Tell me how you really feel." said an irritated Ben.

"I'm just joking, Ben."

"Jerk."

"Virgin."

"I liked Ben." admitted Clementine. "He was really nice."

"Yeah you did, cuz you liked him!" Duck snickered.

"I did not!" Clementine snapped.

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

The two continued arguing back and forth until Lee told both of them to shut the hell up.

**Q: Lee, I ship you and Kenny. :3**

**A:** "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Ugh! Maybe virgin boy or even Larry's old ass…okay maybe not Larry…but even if you said the Saint John brothers or Mark with those gorgeous eyes, I would understand. But this fucker? Hell no! Never!"

"Agreed." said Kenny.

"What the hell do you mean, agreed? You should be lucky to be paired with me, old man!" Lee snapped.

"Lee, are you high or somethin'?" Kenny looked over at his friend. "You just said…"

"Don't sass me, Beard Master."

**Q: Clementine and Sarah- Do you wanna build a snowman?**

**A:** "Not really," confessed Sarah rubbing her neck. "Every time we try making one, Clementine always makes it dirty. She always puts the nose in the wrong places."

"Well a snowman needs a snow dick doesn't he?" said Clementine shrugging.

"True, true." nodded Lee.

**Q: Kenny, Nick, Clem, and Sarah- Have you forgiven Arvo for that ambush that nearly killed you guys?**

**A:** "Jane was to blame for that shit!" said Kenny, Clementine, and Nick in unison.

"How is it my fault?!"

"Oh gee, I don't know...MAYBE IT WAS BECAUSE YOU TOOK HIS GUN?" Clementine glared at Jane. "Arvo would have moved on after that."

"You don't know that."

"Says the girl who only cares about herself." said Kenny.

"You're the one to talk." Jane glared at Kenny.

**Q: Jane stole your kill! D:**

A: "Yeah she did!" Clementine shook her fist. "Troy was mine to destroy!"

**Q: Stop hating on Luke, Clementine. He's the coolest character in the whole game!**

"Thank you!" Luke was happy someone was actually taking up for him.

"I'm not hating." Clementine explained. "I'm only being realistic. Luke's a little bitch, he's irresponsible, and his dick is pretty small!"

Jane started to say something, but Nick threw a book at her face. Lee, Kenny, and Clementine snickered while Sarah lectured Nick on throwing her book.

**Q: How many times have you had sex with Sarah?**

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuh…" Nick was trying to avoid the look of anger and disgust from Carlos. "We've never done it. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. I'll answer it for you." Clementine rubbed her hands eagerly. "Nick has busted plenty of nuts inside of Sarah. As a matter of fact, I got it on tape! Who wants to see?"

"ME!" Lee blurted out along with Duck.

"DUCK!" Katjaa said in disapproval.

"LEE!" Carley glared at Lee.

"As in ME want to destroy it because it little girls shouldn't have those things." Lee corrected himself. It was a very poor save.

"Mm-hm." Carley shook her head.

**Q: I wasn't actually asking if you guys wanted to build an actual snowman. I was referencing the movie Frozen.**

**A:** "I know and I refuse to acknowledge that movie. I hated it!" said Clementine.

"What? How can you hate that movie? It was so good!" said Sarah. "I wish I could see it again."

"Don't be an idiot. The only thing people actually like about the movie was the soundtrack and when I say soundtrack, I mean like 2 songs in the whole fucking movie. Seriously, let that shit go into the trash. Would have been better if everybody died."

"Why do you love seeing people die?" asked Luke, genuinely wanting to know.

"I don't. Only the people I don't care about." she shrugged in response.

**Q: Do you like Cluke?"**

**A: _Neva. I can get behind a lot of pairings, some of them being weird ones like Hagrid x Snape, but not Cluke. Not now. Not EVER._**

**Q: Lee, are you mad that Clementine got you killed?**

**A:** "What? Of course not! It's that mother fucker I should be mad at! Where does he get off kidnapping little girls? Correction, he does! We're lucky he didn't touch her inappropriately." said Lee

"It was pretty scary." admitted Clementine. "I'm really glad Lee didn't leave me like he should have."

"I could never leave you, sweet pea. If it had been anybody else, I sure as hell would have though."

**Q: How do you feel about people shipping you and Clementine, Ben?**

**A:** "People do what?!" Ben looked shocked. "'She's just a kid! I'm not a pedophile!"

"You know you want some of that Clementine puss." laughed Lee. "She's the only girl that's ever looked at your or hasn't called you a creep yet."

"Don't even joke about that! Clementine's nice and everything, but she's 11 and at the time 8! I'm not dating a child!"

**Q: What's your favorite holiday? Clem, Lee, Duck, and Carley**

**A:** "Halloween!" said Clementine. "My neighbor used to give king sized candy!"

"I love Halloween too!" said Duck. "Cuz candy duh!"

"Labor Day because I don't have to work." said Lee.

"I'd have to say Easter. I used to love painting Easter eggs when I was younger." said Carley.

 **Q:** **To Clementine:**

**If you could go back in time, would you save your parents or Lee?**

**A:** "Lee's a good friend, but to save my parents would be a dream come true! To be honest, I would save my parents. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is." admitted Clementine.

**To Clementine:**

**Who's sexier? Lee, Kenny's beard, or Molly?**

**A:** "Well…uh…it's really…no…but it's got…she's really…he makes me wanna…oh geez…damn you for such a hard question!"

"Oh it's not hard, ya wuss!" Lee shook his head disapprovingly. "It's obviously me."

"Oh please, Lee. I don't mean to brag, but I'm better looking." Molly smirked. "I am much younger than you and Kenny over there.

"Bitch please."

"I have to say Kenny's beard." Clementine said after a bit of hard thinking.

"WHAT?"

"Oh come on! It's not even a person!"

"But look at it! It's so beautiful and glorious. Notice how it flows in the wind!"

Suddenly a gust of wind picked up in the room. Everybody looked around wondering where the wind was coming from. Lee meanwhile was looking in awe at Kenny's sexy beard. "Holy shit…she's right! Forgive me, you fine beast!"

"Uh…" Kenny looked a mixture between confusion and embarrassed. "You're…forgiven?"

"Shut up, Kenny! The beard hasn't spoken yet." Lee and Clementine stared at Kenny's beard until the wind started blowing.

"IT HAS SPOKEN! Kenny,if you ever cut off that beard, I will kill you!" Lee pointed dramatically at the beard master.

"Me too!" said Clementine raising up a fist as her eyes light up like an anime character.

"Uuuuuuuuuuh…" Kenny was beyond weirded out.

"I told you if you grew a beard, people would bow down." said Duck.

"So you're the cause of this beard worship!" said Kenny.

"Fuck no. I was worshipping your mighty mustache turned godly beard before now!"

"So was I."

"I'd fuck that beard."

"Me too!"

"You're a bad influence." said Kenny narrowing his eyes at Lee.

"No." the two protangists said in unison. "You are."

"How?"

"Salt lick." said Lee.

**Q: Clem: how do you feel about people shipping you with adults**

**A:** "To be honest, deeply disgusted. Like I would ever get with any of them." Clementine had her nose in the air. "'Besides, I'm much too sexy to fuck with them. Ain't nobody up to my standards. I'm offended anybody would think so."

**Q: Are you planning on playing Michonne?**

A: No. I might watch a playthrough of it if my favorite youtuber does it. 

**Q: Bigby x Lee?**

**A:** Uuuuuuuh…perhaps? That's a weird ship, but okay. If you like it, that's fine.

**Q: What's the best feature on Nick? - Clem and Sarah**

**A:** "His eyes." admitted Sarah blushing.

"Yeah. That's the only thing the ugly fucker has going for him." nodded Clementine.

"Who the hell are you calling ugly?!"

"You, Vanilla Ice."


End file.
